


The Knowing

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Pair Bonding, The Dream Time World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Xoelea is a Teichle from Laiok that has just left his very sheltered home life to start a new life on a new world. Conlo is an Awh'anise who's been waiting for his Lor'fei for several years. Their meeting was destined before either of them knew the other existed.





	The Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot stand alone story of a minor character, Conlo, from Dreaming Of The Void. You don't have to have read Dreaming to know what's going on here. A friend asked me what happened to Conlo and whether or not he eventually found his Lor'fei and so I needed to write it.
> 
> Awh'anise Shal-hazal can travel through the dreams of others. You are born a Shal-hazal and can't choose to not be one. They make up a very small percentage of the population.
> 
> Teichle are Laiokian that are sending/receiving empaths. They are hated and feared by non-Teichle to a huge degree. They also make up a very small percentage of the population.

The Knowing

“Are you sure they’ll want me in their House, Dakvir?” I asked nervously, some of my hair twisting around his as we walked from the mag rail platform to the exit. “I’m not... I’m not right. I don’t interact very well with people, my shielding is only so-so and my hair....”

“Yes, I’m very sure they’ll want you there, Xoelea,” Dakvir interrupted me. “The Awh’anise are very welcoming people, the Shal-hazal Litches especially. I’m just sorry that we didn’t know about you sooner and that you had to go through such a horrible accident for us to find you. The good news is that the doctors said your hair would eventually get back to normal and grow out and the Shal-hazal Healers said they’d see what they could do to speed up the process of your healing.”

I nodded but I wasn’t sure I entirely believed Dakvir about being welcomed. 

My parents had kept me hidden out of fear that I’d be taken from them and killed. It was a valid worry to a point considering I was Teichle, but the mental instability of my parents made them blow it completely out of proportion, especially given my current age. If there hadn’t been an electrical short that sparked the house fire that took my parents from me, I’d undoubtedly still be living in the underground apartment with my parents as my only contacts and no one the wiser to my existence. 

When I was pulled from the charred remains of the house, I was a mess. It hurt to breath from the smoke inhalation, patches of my skin were blistered and burned and my hair screamed agony at me where the fire had burned parts of it off. But all that paled compared to the fear, revulsion and utter hate that crashed into me when the firemen found me at the base of the steps to the ground floor of the house. I’d never felt anything like that in my entire life. My parents had adored me. Looking back on it, I think the only reason I wasn’t killed on the spot was because of the government employee inspecting the wreckage for the cause of the fire. She’d insisted that I be brought to the hospital and that Dakvir be notified that another Teichle had been found.

Dakvir had been my saviour in the hospital. We he told me about the Litches and offered to take me away from Laiok to someplace where I wouldn’t be hated on sight, I’d thought at first that I was still under the influence of the pain medication. He said my upbringing would give me a very unique perspective and understanding of not only the Litches but the Awh’anise as well. He’d told me briefly about them, but it seemed like something almost too good to be true.

I stuck to Dakvir like industrial-strength glue as we waited for the vehicle from the House to come get us. He didn’t seem to mind and actually held my hand in comfort and wrapped his hair around me. I was still a little uncomfortable around so many people, and my shields were a bit wobbly, but I was proud of myself that I was managing.

My parents had hugged me and kissed me often, but I hadn’t realized at the time that it wasn’t something typical Laiokians did. They viewed open displays of affection as impolite and even vulgar. Dakvir had laughed softly when I mentioned missing the hugs and kisses and said I’d have more than my fill of that from the Awh’anise. Given what I could see of the Awh’anise around us, he was right, and that somehow helped settle my nerves.

Awh’an was much hotter than I thought it would be, and Dakvir told me that we were right in the middle of summer. He said it cooled somewhat in the other months, but that it still stayed very warm due to the twin suns in the sky. Dakvir had been working with me to learn how to strengthen my shields to mute all the emotions that bombarded me. I was learning fast, but I was still left mentally stumbling from all the curiosity and appreciation being sent my way as we waited for our ride.

My one regret was not being able to see anything decently as we waited and while travelling in the open-air vehicle to the House. Everything was one giant blur of vibrant colour to me. Unlike most Laiokians, I never had my vision corrected as a baby or toddler, and I was considered too old at seventeen to attempt it now for any appreciable benefits. Things more than twelve inches from my nose were just a riot of colours and shapes. I could wear corrective eyewear, but that didn’t improve my vision all that much and was more of an annoyance than a help the few times I’d worn them. I wasn’t overly vain, but I thought they were ugly as hell, too.

Besides which, I could get around just fine with echolocation.

The building we entered brought immediate relief from the oppressive heat outside. It was cool and quiet, the noise of the busy street just outside the doors conspicuously absent. I felt pleasure surge from Dakvir, and seconds later, he was pulled from me and enveloped by the one I assumed was Tyhlian, his lover. I caught the amusement from the other people in the area, and the joy Dakvir and Tyhlian felt was unmistakable. A tiny thrill of excitement shot down my spine at the concentrated feeling of desire coming from the two of them and how there were no negative feelings coming from any of the other people in the room because two men obviously loved each other deeply.

During the trip from Laiok to Awh’an, Dakvir had asked me some very pointed, private questions. He said he wanted to make sure that I was paired up with the best possible Litch match he could find. He’d explained about the sexuality of the Awh’anise, and I knew I’d stared at him with my mouth open the tiniest bit in shock. I’d been extremely sheltered by my parents, but I had watched countless movies and shows on the video screen. Even I knew that my attraction to men would be seen by typical Laiokians as further proof of my defective genetics.

I’d never breathed a word to my parents about who I found desirable. They broke a very big Laiokian law by having a sexual relationship with each other and broke an even bigger one by having me and then not reporting that I was Teichle. Even though they were brother and sister and in an incestuous relationship for decades, I highly doubted they would’ve been very understanding of my desiring men since they were still very much a product of Laiokian society.

I staggered and went down on one knee as intense emotions of lust, joy, protection and possessiveness hit me like runaway spaceship.

Hands suddenly gripped my upper arms and hauled me to my feet. An Awh’anise face filled my field of vision, his nose touching mine and allowing me to see him clearly. He looked about the same age as me, but he was a giant in height and width compared to me. He was easily over the six foot mark, towering over my five foot five frame. He looked like he could lift small vehicles without breaking a sweat. A flutter of excitement swirled through my belly at how completely masculine and attractive I thought he was.

Wide, golden eyes stared at me in awe. Waves of red-gold hair framed a face that was ruggedly handsome. Want was in the large male’s eyes as well as fierceness and more than a hint of insanity. I had absolutely no warning when he kissed me as if he intended to devour me. He broke the kiss as quickly as he started it and hugged me to him, pulling me up onto my tip-toes, as if he’d never let me go while waves of love and devotion poured from him. A comforting purr resonated from him, and under all the positive emotions, I felt other, roiling emotions that weren’t so pleasant and weren’t his, yet were part of him.

As suddenly as I was wrapped in his arms, he was torn from me. He screamed in rage, and the fury that surged from him was intense making me gasp. I squinted as I tried to bring him into focus, confused at what was happening. People were yelling and pulling him away as he struggled against them, lunging in my direction and cursing at the top of his lungs in Awh’anise. Desperation coloured his emotions, and I heard a sickening crack and a thud as a body hit the floor followed by more loud cursing, this time from the ones trying to hold him. I didn’t even realize I was moving until I stood a little less than arms-length from him and raised my hand up to touch his face. The second my fingers brushed his jaw he stopped fighting the ones holding him as if a switch had been thrown.

“Lor’fei,” he breathed and rubbed his cheek against my fingers.

Dakvir had mentioned that word before, but I really wasn’t very clear on what it meant. Whatever it was, it was as if it was magic to the ones around us. The people holding him let go quickly and backed several steps away. He pulled me into his arms again, bent and buried his face against my neck. I was shocked to feel wetness against my skin and soft, muffled sobs. I tentatively hugged him back, and the relief that came from him was staggering. He straightened with me in his arms, and my feet left the ground. I’d been fortunate enough to feel love before, and as bizarre as it seemed, that was the overwhelming emotion raining down on me from the large male in my arms. There was also a very healthy dose of arousal focused towards me as well.

I was utterly bewildered by the events and emotions surrounding me.

“Conlo, put Xoelea down. You’re confusing and scaring him. He just got here and hasn’t even been introduced to the Wills, and you go and jump him,” Dakvir said in a no nonsense tone that demanded obedience.

“Xi’ Lor’fei,” he growled against my skin and held me tighter.

Dakvir paused for a moment and then gave a put-upon sigh. “All right, but Xoelea doesn’t even really know what that is. You’re scaring him. I can feel it. You don’t want him to be frightened of you, do you?”

I opened my mouth to tell Dakvir I wasn’t scared just confused. I didn’t get a single word out though as sub-sonic sounds filled my ears telling me to be quiet. I snapped my mouth shut, even more confused than before. What was going on? Panic hit me hard from the large male, Conlo, and he relaxed his hold on me so that I slid down his body to stand once more. Heat touched my cheeks when I felt his erection pressing against me, bringing an answering reaction from my body. He didn’t let me go, and mixed in with his obvious desire were other strong emotions. Those emotions weren’t exactly his and advanced and retreated in waves. I finally clued in that those must be the people that Dakvir told me the Litches absorbed into their minds and that could lead to insanity in the Litches.

“Xi’ Lor’fei,” he repeated stubbornly as he looked up at Dakvir. “Xi’.”

“Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. Speak Laiokian, Conlo. We haven’t added Awh’anise to his head yet. Come along boys. Apparently I need to give poor Xoelea a crash course in one of the more interesting aspects of the Shal-hazal, and I doubt you’ll let him go anywhere without you now that you’ve found him. And for the love of the elder gods, say more than two word sentences to him, or he’s going to think you’re dumber than a skar-sah’na.”

Embarrassment surged from Conlo, and his cheeks turned pink. A tiny smile formed on my lips. The delicate blush on such a large male was adorable. Dakvir started to walk away but called over his shoulder for Conlo to let me walk just as he started to pick me up again. Amusement drifted from Dakvir, and I heard teasing laughter from around the room. Conlo scowled at the room in general and reluctantly released me. He took my hand and tugged me gently to follow wherever it was that Dakvir was leading us.

*****

I sat on the bed in the room I’d been assigned and tried to absorb all that I’d been told and shown. I had to admit that the concept of the Lor’fei was much easier to understand when it was shown to you in a dream. I was a little bit boggled over the whole enter your dreams thing, but at the same time, it was really, really cool. The Lor’fei was breathtaking in its simplicity and complexity at the same time, and I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to be what I’d been shown a Lor’fei was.

I didn’t love Conlo, but I was very attracted to him physically. Dakvir said that the love on my end would come with time and that it was unlike anything I’d ever experienced. He also warned me of how intense a Shal-hazal was under the effects of the Lor’fei. He said Conlo would probably be really bad as, for him, the love was instant and not something that developed over weeks or months. I knew that the Lor’fei was not something that happened often. Matter of fact, there was only one other Lor’fei couple in the House besides Dakvir and Tyhlian. I wondered what made me so special. I didn’t feel all that special.

I was very excited and nervous at the idea of being responsible for helping to keep a Litch sane. Dakvir said I’d go to classes to learn what I needed to do and that Teichle were naturals at it. It was a foregone conclusion that I would be Conlo’s anchor, and that was actually fine with me. He was attractive and highly attentive to me, and I simply felt comfortable around him despite having only just met him.

My parents had given me a fairly extensive education on all kinds of topics, but I had no preparation for an actual job let alone something like what the Teichle did for the Litches. My parents refused to discuss any kind of job for me when I became an adult, their paranoia at my being taken from them and killed for being a Teichle overruling any reasonable thought. This chance to actually do something few others could was far more than I ever thought I’d get and gave me a very satisfying sense of purpose to my life.

A soft knock at the door and the now unmistakable-to-me sense of Conlo’s emotions drew me from my mind and had me calling for him to come in. He intrigued me on several levels, and after hearing in more detail what the Teichle did for the Litches, I wanted to talk to him about what I’d be doing to help him stay sane as well as being his Lor’fei.

“Ummm, hi. I’m sorry about... before. I was on my way to the library between classes, and the second I saw you, I knew exactly who you were to me, and I had to go to you. That instant knowing happens sometimes with the Lor’fei. I didn’t mean to scare you. Honest.”

Conlo felt very nervous when he took a seat on the chair at the small desk, and I wished he was a little closer so that I could actually see his face clearly. He might’ve been just an indistinct blur of colour to me at the moment, but it was easy for me to tell that he was as big as my initial impression had told me. He towered over me when I stood next to him, and even seated, he was still a very large person. I didn’t feel frightened by him though. Not now and not earlier either. Attracted to him? Very much so. I actually liked that he was so big and imposing. From the short time that I’d been around him, he made me feel safe.

“You didn’t scare me. Confuse me? Oh yes; although, I understand now, after being shown in a dream what the Lor’fei is all about. How about we start all over again? Hello, my name is Xoelea. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” I said as I turned my hands palms up and moved them several inches apart in the standard Laiokian greeting.

Pleasure and excitement flowed from Conlo as well as relief. “Hi, I’m Shal-hazal Litch Roal Conlo. I’m your Lor’fei.”

I smiled shyly at him and wondered what was next. Because nearly all my personal interaction had been with only my parents, I had no real idea what to say to a near stranger. I’d seen movies and shows, but that stuff wasn’t real, and only an idiot would base their actions on something they saw on the video screen. There was one thing I was curious about though.

“Dakvir said the Litches need the Teichle to stay sane and that he pairs up people as soon as he can. If you’re part of the House he lives in, why didn’t you have a Teichle before I came here? I thought all Litches needed them and were assigned one as soon as possible.”

“I was waiting for you,” Conlo said simply. “I saw in a dream that I’d have a Lor’fei and that they would be a Teichle, so I waited. Litches and Teichle partners get pretty close, and I didn’t want to hurt somebody’s feelings by not being able to really share myself when I knew I was already spoken for. That wouldn’t have been fair. Dakvir monitored me, and when I needed it, him and a Teichle who was free would smack around the voices in my head so they’d behave until you got here.”

I stared at Conlo in surprise. He was really very sweet and thoughtful. It would be easy to fall in love with him even if there wasn’t the influence of the Lor’fei working on me. He reminded me of the poetic warrior hero in a series of books I’d read more times than I could count. I loved that series and had fantasized about taking the place of the heroine and having the hero all to myself. I felt a little awed that the Lor’fei was giving me what I’d daydreamed about so often.

“Can I ask why your hair is so short compared to all the other Teichle I’ve seen? I’ve never seen a Teichle older than six with hair shorter than knee-length. I haven’t seen it change colour either. How come?”

“My house caught on fire while I was inside it, and quite a bit of my hair was burned off. The doctors cut my hair back to the healthy part when I was in the hospital. It’s recovering from the shock of being burned and then cut, so it can’t change colour right now. That’s why it’s such a pale purple, too. It looks horrible doesn’t it?” I said a little self-consciously as I toyed with the ends that now barely brushed my hips. 

“What? No, it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. Can I kiss you again?”

A blush heated my cheeks at the compliment and the request for a kiss. As unexpected as the first kiss had been, I’d liked it a lot. I nodded and happiness surged from Conlo before he leashed his emotions. He approached me slowly as if afraid I’d bolt. He sat at the edge of the bed and gently cupped the back of my head, his lips barely touching mine in a soft kiss. He pulled back before I wanted him to and blew out a shaky breath. Arousal spiked sharply from him, and I felt him struggle for control. He leaned his forehead against mine, and a soft purr rumbled from him.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I really, really wanted to though. Gods, but you smell good.”

“Why not?” I asked as desire surged through me and brought my cock partially erect.

“Because I want to make love to you. I want to claim you as mine in the most primitive way possible,” Conlo said. “Yeah, part of that is the Lor’fei, but you’re also super sexy, and us Awh’anise always appreciate that.”

It was like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of my body and then shoved back in. I felt a little giddy from the honest admission, and it sounded like an amazing idea. I knew how men and women had sex, but I wasn’t really sure how it worked between two men. I assumed some things would be easy enough like masturbation and oral, and I could figure that out for myself. But how did men do anything together beyond those two things? Did they do anything beyond those things? I wanted to find out.

“Okay,” I said as I moved my hair over Conlo’s arms in a light caress.

Conlo groaned. “You’re killing me, Xoelea. Dakvir said you probably haven’t had sex before, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I’m really excited at finding you, and I might not be as careful as I should because of that. Not only that, if we did make love, it would complete the bond, and we’ve only just met, and I don’t think that’s fair to you. I wanted to woo you with poetry and walks in the park holding hands and slow kisses in the warm summer rain before taking that final step. I wanted to do it right for my Lor’fei.”

His plan did sound lovely and so very sweet. I think my giant of a Lor’fei was a romantic softy, which I thought was simply perfect. But I was also nice and hard now, his desire feeding mine. True, I hadn’t had sex with anyone, but I was quite familiar with jerking myself off. Surely we could do that together. I did wonder a little where the shyness I thought I should be feeling at discussing sex so openly with a near stranger went, especially with something like wanting to have sex with said stranger right now. Dakvir told me that I’d be noticing a lot of changes because of the Lor’fei and what it would do to bring me together with Conlo. I hadn’t expected the changes to start so soon.

“I like the sound of those things, and I’d like to do that stuff with you because it sounds sweetly romantic. I also like the idea of becoming more intimate with you. You’ll have to help me out on some of that though. Sex between men is frowned upon pretty heavily in Laiokian society, and to say I was very sheltered by my parents is a huge understatement. Until Dakvir asked me point blank, I’d never told anyone that I was attracted to men. I’m curious. How old are you?”

“Xoelea, don’t say stuff like that to me when all I can think of doing right now is tearing your clothes off, getting my cock into you and doing you hard until we both come in a huge sploogy mess. How am I supposed to be a gentleman and introduce you slowly into a relationship when you tell me crap like that? You’re not helping you know. I’m sixteen by the way. How old are you?”

“I turned seventeen a few months ago. Ummm... how would you get your cock into me? I mean, I don’t have the right plumbing for that unless... oh. Is that even possible? Or sanitary?”

Conlo laughed and kissed me again briefly. “Oh yeah, it’s very possible, and it feels amazing.”

“But you said you were afraid of hurting me. Which is it? Does it feel amazing, or does it hurt?”

“Both? Maybe? Sometimes? Fuck, Xoelea, you ask tough questions,” Conlo said as he drew back, his face becoming fuzzy again.

I reached for him and tried to pull him close, wanting to see him clearly. He resisted, and I frowned as I tried to tug him closer and he remained unmoved.

“I can’t see you when you’re that far away. I’m pretty much blind to anything more than twelve inches from my nose. Come closer.”

Shock jolted through Conlo, and he pulled me into his arms, hugging me tight. I immediately felt safe and loved and rested my head on his chest. If this was what the Lor’fei was like all the time, I could certainly get to appreciate it a lot. Conlo started to purr softly and pressed his lips to the top of my head in a gentle kiss. A thrill shot through me when I felt the unmistakable hardness of his cock against my hip. By the elder gods, he was big all over. Giddy excitement swept through me, and I wriggled my hips a little to see what would happen. Lust surged through Conlo so quickly it took my breath away and made me achingly hard. This was certainly one time I was very grateful for being a Teichle.

“You’re still really not helping, Xoelea,” Conlo groaned between little kisses against my hair that felt wonderful and arousing.

“I’m not doing anything,” I protested even as I wriggled my hips a little more.

“Liar. Are to. I can smell how much you want me and with you wiggling that cute ass of yours in my lap... Yeah, so not helping. I’m really, really trying to be good, too. Can’t you do your thing and make it so I don’t want to make love to you right now? Help a guy out, Xoelea.”

“Why would I want to do that? I like how strong your arousal for me feels. And even if I did change your emotions, I can’t make my feelings of want go away. I think you need to do something for both of us and sooner is probably better than later.”

I had no idea how those words came out of my mouth. I should’ve been blushing deepest purple at how I was boldly demanding some sort of sexual act from somebody I’d only known for a few hours. Instead, there was just intense want and need running through me. A driving urge to be as intimate as possible with Conlo twisted through me. Part of it was undoubtedly his emotions as my shielding was less than perfect and what he felt for me was incredibly strong. However, I was able to tell my emotions from those of others and at least half of what I felt was all my own desire to experience sex with the incredibly sexy, sweet person whose life was literally joined to mine now. Conlo was plainly torn between doing what we both wanted and what he thought he should do. I felt him struggle emotionally before he growled low in his throat and cupped me through my pants, gently squeezing me. I sucked in a sharp breath. Good lord that felt amazing and better even than my hand.

“You could do me, but I’m selfish and I want to be the one buried balls deep in the one I love for our first time. I’m really sorry, Xoelea.” Conlo really did sound sorry. And frustrated, which made me smile. 

My belly fluttered at hearing that Conlo wanted to get his dick into my ass. I was a little nervous about that idea, but at the same time, a hot thrill shot through me at the mental image of me on my back with my legs spread wide and Conlo nestled between my thighs. Conlo inhaled deeply and growled again as he held me closer to him.

“Stars, you smell so damn good. Like need and a spring morning in the spice forest. I bet I could get off just by licking your whole body and sniffing you.” Excitement surged through Conlo, and he tipped my face up to his. “Hey, we could totally do that. I mean, I could suck you off in addition to licking and sniffing you. Having your dick sucked is awesome. Will you let me do that? It’ll be so good, Xoelea. I swear it.”

“Okay,” I said a little shyly at the thought that not only was Conlo was going to see me completely naked but that he’d also have a very intimate part of me in his mouth.

I made a sound of disappointment when he stopped gently stroking my cock. He grinned at me and kissed me, his tongue slipping between my lips. I was shocked that he’d do that, but it was erotic, and I liked it. I pushed my tongue into his mouth to see what he’d do, a little frisson of danger zipping through me when I felt his fangs. I knew with absolute certainty that he’d never hurt me, but I had been told and shown that the Awh’anise were a rough, violent species. I found that it added an extra dash of excitement to what we were about to do.

Conlo kept kissing me, encouraging my tongue to play with his as his fingers got to work on undoing the buttons of my shirt. I was in an awkward position to try and get his vest off him with my hands. My newly short hair wasn’t all that much help either. I made a frustrated sound in my throat, and Conlo drew back from the kiss to chuckle and moved me off his lap.

He stood and shed his vest, his wrap pants soon following until he was before me utterly nude and more breath-taking than I could’ve imagined even if he was largely a tanned blur to me. I fired a rapid burst of ultra-sonic clicks at Conlo and smiled at the information I received back. While not a picture like vision would give me, it was more than enough to provide me details about the shape and contours of him and was just as good as vision to me.

I knew he was muscled as I’d felt that several times already when he’d held me against his body but seeing the entire picture of it through sound was more than stirring. I wasn’t sure what it was about him being so muscular that I liked, but I liked it very much. Conlo’s arousal was steadily creeping upward as he stared at me. That feed into my desire and helped to cut the level of nervousness I was feeling.

“Stars, you’re gorgeous. Your eyes are the prettiest green I’ve ever seen. Like the northern sea in winter. Deep, dark, but with a subtle glow that shows it’s full of life and all kinds of mystery. You’re the only Teichle I’ve seen that doesn’t have purple skin and eyes, and it’s so beautiful,” Conlo said with reverence in his voice.

My cheeks heated with a blush. Conlo moved close to me and pushed my shirt off my shoulders. Distress suddenly came from him, and he dropped to his knees at my feet. His fingers brushed feather-light over the mostly healed burns that dotted my shoulders and chest. They didn’t hurt anymore, and I wasn’t overly vain, but I couldn’t help the slight flinching away from Conlo’s gentle touch.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Conlo said, upset plain in his voice.

“You didn’t. They’re just... they’re kinda ugly.”

Surprise coloured Conlo’s emotions. “No they’re not. We see scars as badges of bravery. I wouldn’t want you getting more, but only because I never want to see you get hurt. I don’t like the idea of you in pain.”

I smiled shyly at Conlo, and he reached out to touch the burns again. I didn’t flinch this time and he traced his fingers almost reverently over the burns. He startled me when he suddenly hugged me tight and pressed his face to my chest, threads of fear mingling with intense relief. I wasn’t sure what to make of that, so I started up the sounds that Dakvir told me calmed the Awh’anise and smoothed my hands over Conlo’s hair. The instant calm from him was amazing in response to the sounds.

“It scares me that I could’ve lost you before I ever met you,” he admitted in a low voice. “I swear I’ll be the best partner ever for you. I know you don’t love me yet, but that’s okay because you will eventually because that’s the way the Lor’fei works. Even if I’m a little bit crazy, I’m very patient when it’s important, and this is the most important thing I’ve ever had happen to me. 

“Will you let me love you? I can’t promise that I won’t be an over-protective jerk sometimes because you are my world, but I’ll try not to be a giant dickhead and let you do stuff without hovering over you all the time.”

I laughed softly. I was probably a little too used to over-protectiveness thanks to my parents. I’d likely be far more tolerant of it than anyone else because of that, Teichle or not. It made me feel comfortable and secure to know that Conlo would be so protective. I urged his face up to look at me.

“I think we’re going to get along better than fine. Love me to your heart’s content, and I’m sure that I’ll follow you shortly down that path if I understand the Lor’fei properly. Not to be an ass or anything, but could you continue with what you started to do? I can feel how aroused you still are, and it’s feeding my desire and I’m really, really hard and eager right now,” I said even as I felt my face heat again with a blush at boldly asking for more intimate contact.

Conlo laughed, his emotions full of joy. He pulled my shirt the rest of the way off me and then pushed against my chest until I was on my back, my legs still hanging over the edge of the bed with him kneeling at my feet. He had my pants undone and off faster than I would’ve believed possible. He paused and stared at my groin for several seconds before he grinned.

“I’d heard your people wore underwear, but I’d never seen it before. Betcha you won’t be after two weeks. They’ll just get in our way.”

I giggled, and the last of my nervousness eased. Conlo tugged my underwear off and gently pushed my legs apart to kneel between my thighs. That blatantly dominant move excited me and made desire swirl through me faster. A little growl sounded from him, and his arousal spiked so sharply it almost made me dizzy when it twisted with mine. I sucked in a sharp breath when he pressed a soft, reverent kiss to the head of my cock. Oh, that felt really nice. I gasped, and my hips jerked up when he licked the length of my cock from balls to tip. That felt way better than really nice. That felt amazing. My hair could barely touch him in the position we were in, and I made a frustrated sound at being denied that pleasure.

Conlo closed his fingers around the base of my dick, and every speck of air left me when his mouth closed around the head of my cock. He started to bob his head up and down, little growls and purrs mixing together. His emotions of deep pleasure, arousal and love slammed into me, destroying my less than perfect shields. I wallowed in the rush of emotions unlike anything I’d ever experienced before. My eyes went wide, and my back arched as my orgasm whipped through me suddenly, stealing my breath and making my mind go blank for a few seconds as I rode wave after wave of intense pleasure.

I panted sharply and felt like my body had been turned to jelly. Pride and lust flowed from Conlo as he nuzzled my cock and pressed little kisses over my hips and belly. Deep purring sounded from him, and his big hands traced delicate patterns over my ribs and chest. I felt utterly cherished by him. I was also horribly embarrassed at coming so quickly, regardless of the fact that it’d been my first time to have been treated to such pleasure.

“You even have purple spunk. That is so cool. It doesn’t taste like you smell, which would’ve been really awesome, but I really like the way you taste. It’s different from me. Milder and a little sweet. I’m so going to suck you off every day,” Conlo said as he licked his lips and grinned.

My blush was so fierce; it felt like my face was on fire. It was embarrassing that I’d come so fast, but Conlo was terribly proud of himself for bringing me to release so quickly. I was a little boggled that Conlo swallowed my seed and that he took great pleasure in doing so. I’d never thought of doing that and wondered what he’d taste like. He surprised me by straddling my hips and leaning over me so that his face was close to mine, his still hard cock rubbing against my now soft one. I could clearly see his expression, and there was a wealth of love and adoration in his eyes as well as in his emotions.

“Stars, but I love you. You are so unbelievably perfect. I swear I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest person alive. You are my world. Ve-yul’io. Xi’ soi-fu ony-mi zo xi’ ih’tes, Lor’fei,” Conlo said softly as I felt his fingers brush against my cock as he started to stroke his dick.

I knew what the words meant having had the Awh’anise language dumped into my head during the dream that had been a crash course on the Awh’anise, and more specifically, the Shal-hazal Litches and the Lor’fei. At the time, they’d been just words that pledged a Shal-hazal to their Lor’fei. But hearing them said by Conlo and feeling the intense emotions behind them changed them from just words to something that felt like it was being branded into my soul. My eyes went wide at the sudden epiphany that rushed through my brain. This was why I’d been born.

“Xi’ Lor’fei d’wal eayda,” I said in a surprisingly steady voice as I cupped Conlo’s face in my hands and tangled my hair around him as much as I could.

Surprise and intense joy surged through Conlo. I watched in utter fascination as tears welled in his eyes and then slid down his cheeks before he kissed me with a passion that stole my breath and made my cock start to rise again. He groaned into my mouth and lust crashed through me as his cock spurted over my belly. He broke the kiss and started to shake. He collapsed briefly on top of me before rolling to his back and taking me with him. He held me crushed to his body as if he’d never let me go.

“You can’t take that back. I know you know what it means, and you can’t take it back and say you didn’t mean it. I swear to you that you will never regret saying it. Never,” Conlo said fiercely. “I love you, Xoelea. So much that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make you understand. I’m gonna try but....”

I smiled and let myself sink completely into the lush emotions Conlo was drenching me in. My shields were in pieces around me, and I didn’t care. I was completely exposed to Conlo, nakedness notwithstanding, and the only things I felt were intense love and security. Dakvir said being with your Lor’fei would be a singular pleasure unlike anything else, and this had to be what he meant.

“But I do know, Conlo. I know exactly the depth of what you feel. It’s beautiful. This is not at all what I thought I’d find when I agreed to come to Awh’an. I’m thrilled to say it’s better than I ever dreamed would be possible. Thank you for giving me that.”

Happiness surged through Conlo, and he kissed the top of my head. He held me for a little longer before he moved me off his chest and went to get a damp cloth to clean us up. I felt a little shy again at him seeing me naked, but his appreciation and growing desire made that disappear quickly. He surprised me by climbing into bed again and pulling me back into his arms, his desire tightly leashed. I snuggled quite happily against his chest, a warm sense of peace moving though me.

“Tell me about you, Xoelea. I want to know everything. Yeah, I could find out through your dreams in like five minutes, but I want to hear you tell me about your life and things you like and stuff you hate and... I want to know you as a person. You can ask me anything, too. Yeah, I love you to an insane degree because you’re my Lor’fei, but I want to love the person you are, too.”

Conlo really was all kinds of amazing. He was physically an imposing individual, but he was sensitive and had the soul of a poet. I couldn’t have chosen a better partner for myself if I’d tried for an entire lifetime. The Lor’fei was truly amazing. I wondered where to start and decided that the beginning was always the best point to start a long story. I hoped Conlo was comfortable because what he asked for would be an involved story.

“My parents were fraternal twins and that sort of relationship is very close to illegal on Laiok. They both carried the recessive gene for Teichle, which is how I ended up being born. I think I was about five or six when I realized that my family was very different from the ones I saw on the shows on the video screen.”

Contentment came from Conlo in gentle waves as he listened to me. One arm held me tight to him while he stroked my skin or played with my hair. When I ran out of things to say about my life and questions I had for him, we simply lay there cuddled together. My eyes closed, and I fell asleep to the comforting sound of Conlo’s heart beating under my ear and a quiet purr rumbling through his chest.

Translations:

Ve-yul’io. Xi’ soi-fu ony-mi zo xi’ ih’tes, Lor’fei.: I love you. My life is yours to my dying breath, Lor’fei. Formalized pledge from a Shal-hazal to their Lor’fei.

Xi’ Lor’fei d’wal eayda.: My Lor’fei until death. This is an older, formalized acceptance of a Shal-hazal Lor’fei by their partner. Infrequently used in modern times as seen as being old-fashioned/traditional.


End file.
